Mouretsu Pirates Wiki:Manual of Style
This article is the wiki's 'Manual of Style', a list of guidelines for articles and files on this wiki to follow. Its purpose is to help with organisation, consistency and general wiki operation. Although following the Manual of Style is recommended, not following the guidelines won't result in any severe penalties, except when there is considerable misbehaviour. This Manual of Style will only cover guidelines for this particular wiki. For a more complete list of guidelines in writing wikis, see . The manual is currently under construction. To help with construction, visit the Forum:Watercooler. Articles *Any characters, ships, locations, organizations, factions, major events, items and technologies within the series can have their own article - before creating a new page, check to make sure that it doesn't already have one. *When titles and information from two different versions (e.g. different medium adaptations, different languages etc) conflict, the original should take precendence unless there is a significant lack of verifiable information for it. That doesn't mean that certain changes shouldn't have a single mention, but they shouldn't take precendence. *When making an article for something, please follow the same structure as other articles for similar subjects (e.g. characters, ships, episodes etc). See the Layout Guide for more information. *Proper grammar must be observed at all times. *When editing, please use a 3rd person point-of-view to keep pages objective and unbiased. *When editing, please keep a neutral, unbiased perspective - no excessive praise or criticism, and avoid favour or disfavour. Also, please try to avoid making text too flowery. *When writing sections on articles related to the plot, write in the past tense. For other sections, use the present tense. *Only place links to relevant pages. Files *When adding an image, if possible, please give it a name which is relevent to what it is depicting and isn't needlessly long or random. *When adding an image, remember to include the relevent copyright status tag and source information. *Avoid adding images which are needlessly large and resize them if necessary. *No videos (with the exception of official trailers from official channels, even then avoid adding many). *No fanwork allowed yet, and definitely nothing naughty (any offenders will walk the plank, i.e. be banned). References *When adding certain information, please put a reference afterwards stating the source (an episode, page/chapter in the light novel, supplementary material, etc). E.g. For designating Sailing 20, use the following: Sailing 20 *For multiple instances of a reference to the same source, if possible, use a named referenced designation to group them together in the reference list. E.g. For multiple references to a novel in article: First reference: Miniskirt Pirates Volume 1 Others: *If the source is a website (a trustworthy one), please also put the time and date at which the information was extracted. Other *When titles and information from two different versions (e.g. different medium adaptations, different languages etc) conflict, the original should take precendence unless there is a significant lack of verifiable information for it. *Sandboxes may be used to help plan future edits to the wiki and article content may be copied to sandboxes for this purpose, however excessive copying of articles to sandboxes without intent to use them in a constructive manner is not allowed. Category:Organization